


Creatures of the Wet Dark Home

by KingNightRipper



Category: KillerJokes (Killer Croc x Joker)
Genre: Batman is rude, Croc is a sweetie, Joker is insane in an adorable way, KillerJokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-06-10 06:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19495195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Summary: When Killer Croc finds a broken bleeding Joker after a vicious fight with Batman he takes him home. Home to the wet dark shadows of something more.





	1. Chapter 1 - Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Fan-fiction sooooooo ... Enjoy!
> 
> This Joker is sort of my imagination so Arkham Origins Joker with Dark Knight scars and clothes

~~~~A week, a month, a year spiraled from one day. One bad day. The fateful words that broke him. Broke his spirit, heart and moral.

"Why do you leave your mouth uncovered"

"To mock you"

Every part of his essence was set on destroying his one love. Written in his journal "Batman x Joker" became "Batman vs Joker". All because of one bad day.

The Joker, Clown Prince of Crime was a dead man dying. Lying crumpled on the street. Mind racing, Body ravaged. By one bad day.

As his sanity would have it he only imagined the strong arms picking him up, carrying his sorry ass while whispering comforts into his ear. The graveled voice a figment of his imagination.

\---------------------------------------

Killer Croc. A blood thirsty animal. A creature with no remorse. A beast without emotion. A monster filled with rage, hate and murderous intent. He had murdered hundreds if not thousands. 

Yet here he was. Waylon Jones, the crocodile boy. Carrying the Joker in his arms.

He had emotions he couldn't name for the Clown. No Rage, hate or want to murder.

The fear of him had caused a professional relationship to develop. The money had drawn him closer. The light touches on his chest, arms and jaw caused a stirring deep inside. An erotic stirring, a slight twitch and a need to hold his love to his heart. To kiss the scars. He didn't care about the scars. Just a smile.

\---------------------------------------

Insanity, as said by a wise man, is doing the same thing over and over again while hoping for a different result. The Joker had killed that wise man in his sleep. 

He was vaguely awake but wanted to keep sleeping. Unfortunately a full bladder called for a different course of action. Upon opening his eyes he almost expected to be in Batman's arms. The reality was all the more surprising.

"Croc old boy, I always thought the muscles were just for show, not the case" Joker laughed through cracked lips. He stared longingly up at the primal emerald green eyes. A soft smile erupted on his scarred face as Croc looked down at him with a knowing smirk on his scaly lips. Croc sat down, leaning against the wall of the tunnel and ran his claws through Joker's hair sending electricity shooting down his spine leading to a slight twitch against his pants. Reminding him that he really had to piss.

"Croc, I got to take a piss" Joker smiled bluntly. He went to stand only to find unwilling legs. He looked at Croc and gave a charming grin before tracing a finger across his nipple. The man above him gasped softly. He stood and helped Joker to stand at the water's edge.

A moment later he was back in Croc's lap against the wall. He fell apart under his rescuer's claws in his shining green hair. 

One soft kiss from the scaled lips and Joker was asleep. 


	2. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A swirling storm of thoughts. Threatning to drag him under... Just hold on a little longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! UPDATE 
> 
> Finally after like a month (i think?)

Rushing water. Rumbling growls. Whispering echoes.

Strong arms, holding on tight. A deeply beating heart, an anchor to reality. Bullet-proof scales, shielding him from harm. Claws like spikes of iron, lacing though his hair. Razor sharp teeth nibbling on his lip. A snuffling reptilian nose, tickling his ear.

A canabalistic beast. A heartless monster. A man with only rage and hate...hate and rage...and love. The beast from myths, curled around a certain clown. In the dark, wet home, the Sewers.

Sleeping away time, anger, betrayal...

Croc breathed small comforts into the shell of Joker's ear. A moment later and he was picked up in muscled arms. Scales scraping along his pale skin.

Shadows danced along the tunnels as his lover padded quietly through the water-soaked stone hollows. He tucked his head into the crook of Croc's arm and closed his eyes again. Deep in sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Sorry it is short
> 
> I've been trying to write this either in the car or at like 1 in the morning soooo ya know


	3. I love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croc and jay have a touching moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“You’re disgusting” Joker hissed at him. Croc just licked him again. 

“Why is my life like this?” he laughed and smacked his snout. The beast snuffled in his ear and chuckled low under his breath. 

“You can’t escape me and my tongue” Croc growled at the clown. Joker just hit him again and squirmed in his grip. The beast carefully arranged his claws so he wouldn’t hurt the jester in his struggle to escape. He rested his head on Joker’s stomach and rumbled deep in his chest. 

“Don’t leave me” Croc pleaded softly. 

“Fine” Joker made a pouty face. 

“I didn’t have to rescue you” the beast snarled “ungrateful little shit”

“I’m just kidding sweetie” the clown kissed the side of his mouth and smiled softly. His real smile. Reserved only for Waylon. Not Croc. Just Waylon Jones the crocodile boy. 

He kissed him deeply. Gently. Lovingly. Ran his tongue along the scars. And Joker just stared at him. His eyes saying how could you love me. How could you love a maniac, a killer, a monster. A man whose face is ruined. A man who is unlovable. Untouchable. Unkillable. 

“You don’t have to fake being in love with me” Joker growled.

“I’m not faking Jay” Waylon said softly “I promise I will never leave you.”

“Why do you care?” the clown questioned “Why are you so damn nice to me?”

“Because a man as good as you deserves love.” Waylon rumbled low in his throat.

They kissed again. Softer this time. And yet just as passionately. Just as lovingly. Just as much.

Waylon was the luckiest man in the world. No one could ever tell him otherwise. No one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and I'm sorry
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments. Good or Bad they mean a lot. If you have any suggestions feel free to comment them so I can make this story (hopfully) more enjoyable
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the relationship story between Croc and Jokes


End file.
